Sonics Riding Freeball
by DarkTails
Summary: Knuckles goes down the path of villainy! DONEISHED.
1. Chapter 1

SONICS RIDING FREEBALL

Knuckles has a plan?

This story! is in celebration of the new Sonic game Sonic Free Riders for Kinect. I think it is love how I can DO MOVES controller-free, that's what I call, Free Riding! Plus: Shadow is back? how come he could not be in Sonic Unleash i sware he could make a good Wherehog.

I am a big Sonic fan though so don't be surprise ifI am outpacing you with my fanatisism.

KNUCKLES, was a bit sneaky learning it from his old days as a criminal which he never told. So! Now everyone was lined at the tracks. The race tracks! And the announcer went off! Sonic was immediately ahead of the packs riding his hover board. He followed around a curve. His hover board was evading physics with a shap turn. Shadow had a different idea which Sonic would not like. He jumps of his board and does a homing attack from above in the midair! And crashes strongly into Sonics spiny body. They crash on the side but shadow quickly evades and rushes ahead of the pakcs.

"GOD DAM IT" says knuckles "Can't." He stomps his bored "This" stomp "Thing" stop "GO" stomp "ANY" stomp "FASTER" and suddenly he zoomes but is quickly out of Chaos Fueld so he must collect rings. "NO way! If i spend my time moseying around and ring collecting the others will surely faster then me. AHHH" and he gets extreemely furious and sure enough, Blaze blazes ahead and Tails hightails it and Cream creams into hi gear but its no use... Shadow is to far ahead of the pack.

Knuckles luckily had a sneaky past from his old days when he was a criminal! 

So he did something he might regret forever. He climed the bigest building in all of the huge technoish town. And he glidded from the top of the building. It was a sky scraped. So he lands just in front of the finish line. And takes a step, just before Shadow can claim his victory...

Shadow looks devistated and SONIC quickly comes in third and says "HEY DUDE you hurt shadows feelings. I can't believe you dissed him this hard."

Knuckles said "NOO" and punched Sonic hard square in the nose making him loose conscience. Now Knuckles was a lose canon. And he said "I will not acept this judgment" meenwhile Shadow was meerly afraid kind of ooc but he was riding it all on this in order to make Maria through college. "bad move!" says Tails

"WHAT TAILS" says Knuckles

"BAD. MOVE." says Tails boldly. he also gets boldly punch in the nose. "RRRGHGHHH. I bet you like that dont you you nerdy fox" says knuckles manicly while punching bloddy punches all over tails head. He has to be taking to a hospital. There, he sees...

"it's... SHADOW.. .and... MARIA..."

"tails it was all riding on this and he stole the price money" says Shadow "but more importantly he has returned to his old life of crime before he guarded the master emerald"

"But what could have gotten him in this.." said Tails sadly. "There has to be a way to come thru to him." he says. "I hope knuckles can come back, and make our friend ship... Sorry I couldn't help shadow!' and he becomes teary.

"It is ok i appreciate you try you best." said Shadow. "how about some mouth watering chili dogs"

"Oh boy I would love to" and he eats them cheery. "Now then my good friend it is time to go" but this surprise tails because shadow never called any of the good guys his friend.

He leaves tails in the hospitle for now and sees sonic outside. "How about we show that creep Knuckles what we can do with the power of teamwork!" says Sonic enthused. "Yeah, yeah, that actually sounds like a good ideal!" says Shadow and they take there hoverboards, and speed in the distance.

To be continued ?


	2. the audacity of zombie tails

I guess it was to be continued after all...

Sory about not doing more chaps, but i had more stuff to do, including other chaps, check on my fanfics "UNLIMITED COLORS TM" and "ACE ATTORNEY DEFINITION OF THE LAW TM...

its all it takes to get more uploads on the fly, dog. anyway, this is a bit more darker than my colors fic, but please review it

Shadow, and Sonic, were outside looking round the big techno city. they had there boards and flew all around for extra speed. they even nabbed some rings along the way.

it was there they found, Knuckles! "KNUCKLES!" said Sonic, but he could not fast enough on his board into knuckles. knuckles escaped, but shadow used a chaos control.

"WHOA SHADOW" said sonic "you're chaos emerald is black..."

"It's a shadow emerald that lets you bring out ghosts do to your bidding..." and he does the attack on knuckles, and gets him, too! "ARRRG, this is worser than North Korea..." he says while ghosts all around.

"weve caught him sir" said ghost puppy "BARK BARK"

"whos a good boy"

"you are sir" said ghost puppy

"YES I AM. NOW GET HIM OUT OF MY SITE." and he does a chaos control with sonic to take him to tails...

But when they get their, tails is gone, not to be seen, and the only thing is... a BLOODY NOTE. and it has a pic of tails on it...

... then they found out tails is dead, going to a funiral. "you were the best dudes ever" tails said, in his last dying breath, before he died, and sonic busted in tears... and he had to found out who did this...

"IT WAS ME" said ghost puppy shooting all kinds of giant guns by the ghosts at sonic and shadow, but luckily sonic did a backflip in the air, and kicks a gun out of a ghosts hand, then shot at ghost puppy.

shadow did a chaos control all the way over to ghost puppy, "WHYU DID YOU BETRAY ME, I THOUGHT WE WERE GOOD BOYS TOGETHER"

"that was how things used to be" and he spit a spitazoon right in shadows face. then they left, and shadow and sonic were incredibly sad,

luckily trajedy does not last for long, when you have hope, so tails comes out of the ground, like a zombie.

"ZOMBIE TAILS" said sonic.

"yes i brot him back from the dead using my emerald" said shadow

"AWW YEAH LETS DEFEAT SOME BAD GUYS AND GET VENGANCE"

dude i loved doing this chappy, its kind of a diversion from my normal style, so let me fill you in with some yeah-fuckin props from the cool dept, like a doggy dog dawg knows how to do...


End file.
